


We're the Chemists who Found the Formula

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is glorious domesticity and really bad jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're the Chemists who Found the Formula

There's a certain degree of domesticity that comes hand in hand with being in a long term relationship. Finding that really, you find the way he vacuums absolutely charming. Watching him brush his teeth, making faces at himself in the mirror with foam dripping from his lips like custard and chuckling like it's amusing rather than mortifying. Knowing that he drops his towels all over the floor like that just to annoy you, and not caring too terribly much, because when he smiles like that it makes your insides turn to pudding.  
  
Roxas has been dating Axel for nearly six years, and really, it never gets old. But sometimes, he does wonder _why_ he never throws his hands up and wonders why he never finds the mundane things they do boring as fuck.  
  
Times like tonight, when Axel's lounging about on their couch in his boxers with a cigarette dangling from his lips and his green eyes bloodshot from staring at the telly too long. He's got his hands glued to his controller like it's a fucking lifeline and every couple moments he lets out a great, whooping crow of triumph, punching his fist in the air and grinning in Roxas' general direction before returning his attention to whatever game has captured his interest this week.  
  
There's a blessed five minutes silence that Roxas spends going over the logistics of quantum theory and wondering why the hell he'd voluntarily major in Astrophysics.  
  
_-the triaxial systems, which are good enough to describe elliptic galaxies, are very much more complicated. We use classical methods to construct triaxial models and others methods of N-bodies codes, that make use of distributions which are not equilibrated, to follow the evolution to obtain systems which are in stable equilibrium._  
  
Considering the positions and speeds (velocities) of N-bodies, it can be obtained their orbits and, for example, their Lyapunov exponents to predict chaos.  
  
Really, he must have had a fucking death wish when he'd looked at Axel smiling that fucking smile that had him swooning in his stylish yet completely out of date shoes and saying _yeah, you're right Axel, maybe I would be great at that._ Because fuck, he doesn't get this shit at all.  
  
As if on cue, Axel lets out one final crow of triumph and stands up, stretching his arms over his head and groaning with such feeling that despite the evils of a quantum physics test the next day hanging over his head, Roxas' cock gives the slightest of twitches. He grimaces when Axel grins at him over his shoulder and crosses the room to climb into Roxas' lap, all bony wrists and sharp hips that sprawl over him, wrinkling the pages of his physics book like it's just another library book he'll never return rather than an extra eighty bucks in Roxas' pocket whenever he's done with this bloody course.  
  
He tries his best to look annoyed rather than turned on when Axel affectionately rubs his cheek against Roxas' neck. When Axel grins slyly up at him, he knows he's failed.  
  
"Say Roxas, why did the chicken cross the road?"  
  
And of course he's got that _tone_ , the one he uses when he's about to tell a joke that's not that funny. Roxas sighs, long suffering, and takes a sip from the glass of wine he's been nursing for the past three hours. It's bitter, unbearably warm from sitting in the humid air of their apartment and he fights the urge to spit it back into the glass. His voice is crisp with agitation when he speaks. "Why, Axel?"  
  
Axel's grin is wide and happy and he curls his arms, sticky-hot because maintenance hasn't gotten off their asses and come down to fix their AC yet, around Roxas' spindly shoulders- grinds his cock against Roxas' crotch in a way that makes his breath catch, forgetting instantly about the hundred and twenty dollar book caught between their stomachs. There's a gleam of something harsh and predatory in toxic green eyes as Axel brings his lips close to Roxas' ear, tongue tracing the shell of it before speaking.  
  
"Because he needed to save the world," is what Axel finally breathes, like it's fucking _pornography_ and not a crappy joke he probably learned from his sister Kairi's third graders. And it's so fucking stupid that it startles a laugh out of Roxas, a laugh that quickly cuts into a whimper when Axel twists his hips down, dragging the hard line of his cock against Roxas' thigh.  
  
"Axel, babe..." and Axel's eyes light up because that harsh, raspy edge to Roxas' voice has always been a promise of fantastic sex in the near future. Roxas sobs a laugh into his neck when Axel tugs their cocks free, wraps a hand around both of them and _shudders._  
  
"-God, I love you, but _-ah, fuck, just like that-_ that joke was fucking _ridiculous._ "  
  
Axel's smile is crooked, his eyes dark- pupils blown wide and fuck, his retarded jokes are fucking charming as hell and- "Dude, haven't you seen Chicken Little?" he whispers, his teeth dragging across Roxas' jugular and Roxas _laughs._


End file.
